lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnificat
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the deaths of three boys and injury to their mother and older brother when a car exploded. It leads to a very questionable family relationship with the father. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Carrie Preston as Doreen Whitlock * Pamela Burrell as Leanne Colson * Kenneth Kimmins as Bob Reedy * Sam Robards as Paul Whitlock * Ross Gibby as Dan Milner * Peggy Gormley as Judge Colby * Dana Vance as Dr. Amanda Ritter * Sebastian Vignone as Adam Whitlock * Jack Metzger as Billy Whitlock * Arian Moayed as Samil Al-Bana * Albert Jones as Detective Terrell * James Ludwig as Tim Keller * C.S. Lee as Detective Choi * Nick Basta as Officer Kenyon * Nina Hellman as Nurse Rodriguez * Kyle Maruca as Peter Whitlock * Luke Maruca as Peter Whitlock * Matthieu Chatelain as Theo Whitlock * Oliver Chatelain as Theo Whitlock * Atosa Navi as Al-Bana's Wife * Guy Messenger as CSU Technician * Maximiliano Hernández as Nunez * Khan Baykal as Travis * Mueen Jahan Ahmad as Aziz * Asim Mujahid as Tariq Shalaan (uncredited) * Mikal Saint George as Detective (uncredited) References Dysgraphia; Windale Electronics; Concordia Cable Company; Landmines; Egypt Quotes Background information and notes * This episode seems to be based on the Andrea Yates case. Yates is known for killing her five young children on June 20, 2001, by drowning them in the bathtub in her house. She had been suffering for years with severe postpartum depression and psychosis. Although the prosecution had sought the death penalty, the jury refused that option. The trial court sentenced Yates to life imprisonment with eligibility for parole in 40 years. When questioned as to her reason for killing her children, Yates gave the reason that they were still innocent and would burn in Hell if she did not kill them. On January 6, 2005, the Texas Court of Appeals reversed the convictions, because California psychiatrist and prosecution witness Dr. Park Dietz admitted he had given materially false testimony during the trial in 2002. Dietz stated that shortly before the killings, an episode of the original Law & Order had aired featuring a woman who drowned her children and was acquitted of murder by reason of insanity. Author Suzanne O'Malley, who was covering the trial for Oprah magazine and had previously been a writer for Law & Order, immediately reported that no such episode existed; the appellate court held that the jury may have been influenced by his false testimony and that thus a new trial would be necessary. On July 26, 2006, after three days of deliberations, Yates was found not guilty by reason of insanity. The Law & Order episode "Mother's Day" mentioned Andrea Yates during a case when a mother killed her son. (Source: ) Category:CI episodes